Y luego los dividió en dos
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Una pregunta de Pacha al emperador Inca, ¿Kuzco tendrá la respuesta?. Slash. Kuzco/Pacha. Nada explicito.


**Disclaimer:**  
Kuzco y compañía son geniales pero no me pertenecen, de lo contrario la serie hubiera durado miles y miles de caps. Como muchas cosas geniales, son de Disney *-*

**Divagaciones de la autora:  
**Es slash, insinuación de relación romántica entre chicos, en este caso Kuzco/Pacha.  
One shot ideado en la ducha o.o, lo cual no es relevante, pero quería ponerlo xD.  
El titulo es por el relato griego que dice que los dioses del olimpio decidieron dividir a cada ser en dos mitades y por eso es que están las almas gemelas, que son solo la mitad de la misma alma n.n  
Agradezco comentarios y sugerencias :D, aun no consigo alguna persona caritativa que quiera ayudarme de beta TToTT, así que lo que me digan me ayudará a crecer :D

Espero les guste ;D

…

**Y luego lo dividió en dos.**

Un hermoso panorama me recibe al dejar las paredes de palacio, el sol brilla en lo alto y la brisa fresca mueve las hojas de los arboles, el escenario ideal para una caminata junto a mi amigo, que espero, logre relajarme después de haber tenido otra infructuosa reunión oficial para buscarme esposa.

- Ánimo Kuzco, ya sabes lo que dicen: la espera vale la pena cuando de amor se trata

- ¿Disculpa?

- Viendo como despides princesa tras princesa, llegué a la conclusión de que debe haber un buen motivo para que las rechaces bajo el mínimo pretexto

- Y según tú, ¿ese sería…?

- ¡Que estas esperando a tu alma gemela!

Y me lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¡Por favor! No me vengas con niñerías

-¡No son niñerías!

- Es de niños creer en cosas que no existen

- Todo mundo necesita creer en algo

Ruedo mis ojos, no podemos estar teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad?, pero mi compañero de paseo parece tomarse este tema muy en serio, ya que sigue insistiendo

- Incluso tú, el gran emperador del imperio Inca, necesita tener alguna esperanza en el amor para poder vivir

-Tú siempre tan cursi… Del amor, solo digamos que es lindo imaginar, pero que la realidad es muy diferente y más vale bajarse pronto de la nube, ¿ok?

Apresuro el paso, esperando que deje todo este asunto en paz. Pero al parecer hoy no es mi día de suerte, ya que pronto me dio alcance

- En mi experiencia, las personas que dicen que no existe eso de las almas gemelas son personas que alguna vez lo creyeron, pero algo pasó y por eso ya no lo hacen

Detengo nuestro nada tranquilizante paseo por los jardines de palacio

- ¿No me dejaras en paz, verdad?

- Solo si me respondes ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de creer?

Me miras fijamente, y estando así, el uno frente al otro, me doy cuenta que aún sigues siendo unos centímetros más alto que yo a pesar de que he crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos.

La víspera de mis 18 años.

Yo era un muchacho egoísta y mimado que al verme transformado en llama fue como me convertí en un hombre.

Aprendí acerca de la lealtad, la confianza, la bondad, la misericordia y por primera vez, me sentí objeto de ese cariño que se da de manera desinteresada.

Aprendí que yo también tenía un alma cálida bajo mi piel.

Y todo eso lo aprendí con tu guía.

Mi primer y mi mejor amigo.

Decidí construir una casa junto a la tuya y las cosas nunca parecieron mejor.

Comíamos juntos, visitábamos a los aldeanos, platicábamos mientras arreabas a las llamas, todo parecía marchar bien.

Claro, si no fuese por esas emociones nuevas que comenzaste a despertar en mí.

Entonces fue que me enseñaste algo más sin darte cuenta.

Los celos, la envidia.

Cada mañana que desayunaba en tu casa y te veía junto a ella, besándola, queriéndola, amándola, de una forma en que jamás me querrías a mí, me sentía fatal.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de Chika, ella era tan amable, siempre la aprecié y salvo por los instintos homicidas que evocaba en mí cada vez que te tomaba de la mano, no tenía ningún problema con ella.

Por más que pensé, no fui capaz de encontrar alguna solución viable para tan extraña situación, entonces hice lo mejor que pude.

Así fue que poco a poco deje de frecuentar la casa de la colina hasta que un día decidí que era mejor donarla a la gente del asilo, ellos la aprovecharían mejor, y no tendrían problema alguno con la vista.

En esa ocasión me preguntaste que por qué lo había hecho, que si era porque ya no quería ser tu amigo.

Como respuesta te di cualquier excusa y no te dije mi verdadero motivo, tú lo dejaste pasar sin más, pero la verdad es que no estabas tan errado.

Yo ya no quería ser solo tu amigo, y la razón de irme era que ya no soportaba el ver cada día por mi ventana la única cosa que ni todas las riquezas del reino podrían darme: _tu amor_.

Ahora, en estos jardines, me vuelves a hacer una de esas preguntas que no puedo contestarte con sinceridad

**_¿Cuándo fue que deje de creer en las almas gemelas?_**... Yo sé muy bien la respuesta, **fue cuando te conocí.**

- Entonces, ¿ya me lo dirás?

Tu voz varonil me saca de mis pensamientos y me devuelve a la realidad.

A pesar del tiempo que tenemos de conocernos no has cambiado nada, sigues tendiendo esa profunda manera de mirarme que me da la sensación de que puedes ver más allá de mí y eso, al igual que siempre, me hace suspirar

- No lo sé Pacha, no lo sé…


End file.
